This document relates to optical sensing of substances, including biological and chemical substances.
Optical properties of certain optical elements, such as optical resonators and waveguides, may be used for detecting substances attached to such optical elements. Probe light is directed to the areas where substances to be measured are present in or near the optical elements and optical measurements are performed at such optical elements to detect the substances.